memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Typhuss James Halliwell (alternate reality)
For the prime universe counterpart, please see Typhuss James Halliwell. :For his great grandfather, please see Typhuss James Halliwell. Typhuss James Halliwell was a Human male Starfleet officer from the alternate reality influenced by Nero. Typhuss James Halliwell was in command of Deep Space 9 and the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] snice 2371. Typhuss was married to a Bajoran dabo girl named Leeta. Typhuss was born in 2333 on August 18th in San Francisco, California on Earth to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. As a major consequence of these events, in this timeline Typhuss James Halliwell grew up without Jonathan James Halliwell and without the ambitions his grandfather gave him in the prime reality. Soon after moving to Deep Space 9, Leeta became immediately attracted to Typhuss James Halliwell and kissed him to be close to him. Later Typhuss and Leeta began dating. One month later Typhuss and Leeta decided to get married quickly, and they asked the Emissary, Commander Benjamin Sisko, to perform the ceremony. Benjamin Sisko married them later that day in Quark's bar. Typhuss is having a affair with Olivia Benson behind Leeta's back. Later that year Typhuss broke off the relationship with Olivia. In late 2376, Leeta became pregnant with her and Typhuss's first child. Leeta and Typhuss later hired Doctor Orpax to deliver the baby. After her birth, Leeta and Typhuss named the girl Bena after Sisko and the Bajoran word for "joy". Typhuss later divorced Leeta and later married Helen Magnus. Early Life Typhuss was born in 2333 on August 18th in San Francisco, California on Earth to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. Starfleet Academy Typhuss entered Starfleet Academy in 2350. Typhuss took classes to become a Science officer as well as a bridge officer. Typhuss also took fighting classes so he knew how to fight. Typhuss took Interspecies Protocol in his first year at the academy. Typhuss also took Zero-G combat training in his second year at the academy. Typhuss also took classes such as Engineering, Klingon Physiology, Survival Strategies , Temporal Mechanics and Transporter Theory in his third year at the academy. Typhuss also took classes such as Forensic Psychology , Basic Warp Design , Advanced hand-to-hand combat and Early Starfleet History in his fourth year at the academy. During his years in the academy, he met John Taggart, who he became freinds with. Upon graduation in 2354, the two were assigned to duty aboard Starbase 32. In 2354 Typhuss graduated from Starfleet Academy. Typhuss was promoted to Ensign, and assigned to the USS Zeus. Typhuss was also assigned to Starbase 32. Later that year Typhuss was assigned to work in Starfleet Intelligence and was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. Starfleet Intelligence In 2354 Typhuss James Halliwell joined Starfleet Intelligence. Typhuss's boss within Starfleet Intelligence is Director Jenny Shepard. Romance Jane Smith In 2354 Typhuss first met Jane Smith at a bar. Jane and Typhuss fell in love. Jane took Typhuss back to her house and had sex with him. They started dating. Two months later they got married and eight months later their relationship was not working and they got a divorce. Samantha Carter In 2354 Typhuss first met Samantha Carter at a bar. Samantha and Typhuss talked for two hours. Samantha and Typhuss fell in love at the bar that night. Samantha took Typhuss to her house to drink some wine. Samantha made the first move and kissed Typhuss. Samantha ended up having sex with Typhuss in her bedroom that night. Typhuss and Samantha dated for two months, he proposed to her, whom she accepted. Then they got married. By 2359 their relationship was not working and Typhuss divorced Samantha Carter after five years of marriage. After the divorce Typhuss and Sam remained on good terms and became good friends in 2360. Leeta Leeta became immediately attracted to Typhuss James Halliwell and kissed him to be close to him. Later Typhuss and Leeta began dating. One month later Typhuss and Leeta decided to get married quickly, and they asked the Emissary, Commander Benjamin Sisko, to perform the ceremony. Benjamin Sisko married them later that day in Quark's bar. In late 2376, Leeta became pregnant with her and Typhuss's first child. Leeta and Typhuss later hired Doctor Orpax to deliver the baby. After her birth, Leeta and Typhuss named the girl Bena after Sisko and the Bajoran word for "joy". Typhuss later divorced Leeta and later married Helen Magnus. Helen Bancroft Magnus first met Typhuss in 2350 when she was eighteen and when he was seventeen. After saving his life when he was seventeen Magnus has always watched over Typhuss, and has now become his mentor and friend. As of 2376 Helen and Typhuss became lovers even though they are mentor and protégé. A month later they were so in love that Typhuss asked Helen to marry him and Helen said yes. Three months later Helen and Typhuss got married at the Sanctuary. Category:Humans Category:Alternate realities Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:Starfleet officers Category:Sanctuary Network personnel Category:Halliwell family Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence agents Category:Starfleet Intelligence operatives